You belong with me
by Myrthe
Summary: ONESHOT: Ginny is thinking of the love of her live. She feels like he belongs to her, but he's dating someone else.


**Disclaimer:** Every character belongs to J.K. Rowling. And as long as my name isn't Rowling or Joanne, they don't belong to me. The song belongs to Taylor Swift.

_**

* * *

You belong with me**_

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humour like I do_

A tear falls on my knee when I look at you. You're in front of my office talking to your girlfriend. Patty is upset, you were joking about horses. She thought you meant her. She screams at you. You try to calm her down, she won't listen.

I found you joke funny, but I didn't laugh. I shouldn't have listen to you, while you where speaking with Patty.

"Weasley, go back to work!" My boss looks irritated at me when he sees me looking at you. Another tear falls on my knee when I go back at work. I hated this job, but I needed to do this if I wanted to become a healer. I didn't had enough money anyway.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

It's later that day. I'm in my room dancing on the music I put on. Muggle music, something that Patty would never listen. She hates muggles, she hates everything what has to do with muggles. She even hates people whose parents are muggle of one of them is.

She doesn't know really well. Yes, she knows you longer then I do. Liked you longer then I do. But, you didn't tell her everything. Every night when you came at my place, you told me everything what was on your mind. I knew almost every little detail of your life. Why did you choose her?

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts__  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find__  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
_

Patty always has the best clothes on. She has the money to buy all that. Is that the reason why you never looked at me, like you look at her? I'm just not good enough because I don't have enough money. I hate the thought that you are so materialistic. Are you? I don't know anymore. I always thought you changed. That you didn't mind how someone was, that that person rich or poor was. I thought I knew you.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why ca__n't you see?__  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

Why can't you see that I'm the person you need? That I'm the person you should date and not that bitch? Am I that ugly? Am I too poor? Can you tell me what's wrong with, that you don't take me? You don't belong with her, you belong with me.

_Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans__  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?_

You are with me this night. Laughing at something I tell you. I like it when you laugh like that. We are walking through the park. You like the park, you told me once. Your father once took you. It was one of the special moments that your father really acted like he loved you. He took you to the park that night and put you on a swing. He told you that night about that park. About the birds, the trees and the people who walked by. Both of you laughed a lot that night. It was a warm night. You love the memory. That's why you like walking through the park. It remembers you of a good time with your father.

I like this. Just the two of us: Laughing and talking with each other.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you fine I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

You smile a lot this evening. I love you even more when you smile. You never smiled that much, but since Patty is your girl you never smile. You always look that serious and when you laugh she gets angry because she doesn't understand you at all.

Every time I see you, you look more down. You say your fine, but I don't believe you. I know you better then you think. I know you're not fine. Why do you lie to me?

Why are you with her?

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
_

She picks you up for a party at her house. You're with me. While I wear just a pair old sneakers, she wears high heels. Expensive high heels. She looks at me with an arrogant face. She knows what I feel for you. She finds it funny that I can't get you, that she has you. I hate her for it.

She is rich and I'm poor. Is it so hard for you to like someone who's poor?

_  
__If you could see that I'm the one who understands you__  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
_

Why can't you see? Why can't you just understand that you don't belong with her? She just dates you because you richer then her, you are popular. She likes being in the picture. Why can't you believe that it doesn't make any difference how rich you are? It's about you personality. What's wrong with mine? Do you want a bitch? Do you like dating a girl who doesn't even like you?

_Standing by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

I'm standing at your door. I'm waiting for you to open it for me. You asked me to come to your place, I'm wondering why. You always came to my place. You told me that you hate your place. There were too many bad memories, but you still loved your mother. You can't leave her.

How is it possible that after all those months talking with me, you didn't notice that I love you? That you belong with me and not with Patty?

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

I remember a few months back, when you took me home after I drank too much at a party. You didn't want any of my housemates to take care of me. You wanted to make sure that everything went okay and that I was going to sleep without any problems.

You open the door. Your eyes are red, you're about to cry. I'm worried. What happened to you? You tell me that Patty broke up with you. Apparently she finds your best friend better. He got more friends then you and he also hates muggles. I let you laugh with stories I tell you. You get better during the evening, starting to tell stories as well. Telling things about Patty you hate. Eventually you ask me why you ever dated her. I laugh and soon you also laugh.

It's late when you tell me something big, something you are afraid of. You are afraid to ruin our friendship with something. I ask you where you're talking about. I can't finish my question. You kissed me. I smile. You look a bit frightened, but when you my smile you laugh. Without saying anything I kiss you again and you answer it.  
"You're mine, Draco Malfoy." He laughs.

_You belong with me

* * *

_

It's not totally I normally write a song based on a song. But, I liked it. I don't mind comments at all. So, go you gang!_  
_


End file.
